


Unexpected Events

by Peace_Angel



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Crush, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kissing, Multi, Swearing, confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peace_Angel/pseuds/Peace_Angel
Summary: Ross awakes suddenly to his phone ringing. Who the fuck would be calling at this time  of night





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was bored and wanted to try making a series again. So here goes nothing

It's late at night and Ross is sat on his bed reading. He hardly ever reads but he misses it. He use to read a lot when he was in uni. Him and Trott would study together all the time. He looks up from his book and looks around the room. He has to strain his eyes a little bit because he's been reading for so long. He sees a pile of dirty clothes and makes a mental note to wash them in the morning. He looks over to his right at his night stand. He looks at the little lamp that's giving off just enough light so he can see. He sees his phone sitting under the lamp, but decides not to check it. He looks at the clock. Its 11:47. He grabs his bookmark that's lying beside the clock and places it in his book. He puts the book down on the nightstand and switches off the light. He pulls the covers up as he rolls over on his side. He only thinks at night which makes it hard for him to sleep. He wonders what game he and the others will play tomorrow. He wonders what Trott and Smith are up to. Probably sleeping. Like Ross should be right now. He tries to think about things that would lull him to sleep and with luck he drifts asleep.

Ross groans as he wakes up. He recollects his senses and suddenly hears a light buzzing sound. He rolls over to see his phone lit up. He checks the clock and its 3:14 in the morning. Who the fuck would be calling at this time of night. Ross sits up and reaches for his phone. He looks at the caller ID and its Smith. Ross answers quickly.

“Ross, mate. You gotta go to the hospital now. Trott and Katie had an accident. Please hurry!” Smith said quickly.  
“Wait. What! Hold on. I'll be there in a minute. Where are you?” Ross says as he jumps out of bed to grab a shirt out of his dresser from across his room.  
“I'm going to the hospital now I'm almost there. I gotta go. I'll talk to you when you get there” Smith says before hanging up.

Ross legs it out of his bedroom into the hallway. He practically trips from running so fast. He slips his shoes on at the door and grabs his keys from a thumbtack beside the front door. He unlocks the door and almost slams it shut behind him as he runs down the stairs until he's finally at his car.

Smith speeds through the next red light. Nobody was coming anyway. He had to get to the hospital quick. As he rounds the next corner he sees the hospital. It's a tall building with lots of lights. He pulls into the car park. He hates hospitals he hates how they smell and how it's so depressing. He runs through the car park until he reaches the automatic doors that open up for him sending the cold air outside into his face. He walks through the lobby trying not to be rude to the other people ,who are waiting patiently in the waiting room, by running around like a mad man. He reaches the front desk and tries to keep his voice steady as he speaks “uhm, I'm hear to see Chris Trott and Katie Morrison.”  
The man looks at Smith with a sad look as he says “fourth floor. Room 257”. Smith just runs to the stairs instead of the elevator. He should've probably taken the elevator. Probably would've been much quicker. He ignores the burning in his legs as he runs up the stairs two steps at a time. He sees a door that has “4th” written on it. He swings it open and walks calmly down the hall to what he can only assume is Trott and Katie's room. He catches his breath as he reads all the door numbers and he sees a nurse coming out of one room and sees the door labeled “257” Smith walks up to the door and knocks. He hears an unfamiliar voice welcoming him in. He opens the door and sees a doctor standing on the other side of the door. “I'm Dr.Yugami. Can we step out of the room and talk for a second?” He says in a clam voice. Smith nods yes and backs out of the doorway. The doctor follows him out and shuts the door behind him. “Are you a family member?” Dr. Yugami asks. “ uh no. I was called and told that my friend had been in an accident along with another person.” Smith said with a steady voice keeping eye contact with the man in front of him. He had black hair with patches of grey. It was combed up and laid to the side. He's holding a clipboard to his side. “Ah okay so you are the emergency contact. Okay. Well. Christopher and a girl named Katie Morrison got into a pretty serious accident. Christopher will need surgery on his leg and arm and the girl Katie has sustained a head injury.” The doctor stumbles on before Smith interrupts him “Why hasn't Tro- uh Chris have surgery already?” Smith asked. “Chris has also sustained a head injury and we have to wait until he is stable enough for us to do the surgery. You wont be able to see them until they are stable.” The doctor says continuing what he was saying before Smith interrupted him. Smith fought the burning behind his eyes as he tried to say something but couldn't. “Now I know this is shocking news to here but I'm afraid you'll have to go home and come back in the morning.” Dr. Yugami says as he is about to lead Smith to the elevator. “What. N-No I'm staying here u-until I can see them.” Smith says stumbling over a few of his words. “Okay. You can stay but you'll have to stay in the waiting room just over there.” Dr. Yugami says gesturing towards the waiting room down the hall beside them. “Uh ok thank you” Smith says as he waves the doctor goodbye and starts down the hallway but hears a loud thud. He looks back and sees the stair well door being thrown open. He sees Ross sweating. His face red from running up the stairs.

Ross pants as he looks around and sees Smith across the huge open room. Smith starts walking towards him and Ross meets him halfway. Ross sees this look in his eye. Smith looks so hurt. He finally reaches Smith and pulls him into a hug. Smith starts sobbing on Ross’s shoulder. Ross pats Smith’s back as he whispers soothingly trying to calm his friend down. Smith lets go of Ross and wipes his face off. “Follow me” Smith says quietly. Ross follows Smith down a hall and sees a sign that's labeled “Waiting Room” Ross has so many question but waits. Smith walks over towards a couch only large enough to fit three adults. Smith sits down elbows on his knees with his head in his hands. Ross sits down close beside him and wraps an arm around his back and hugs him gently. Smith looks up and looks over at Ross. Ross looks so worried. “They uh said that Trott and Katie have head injuries and aren't stable enough for us to see them. And Trott needs surgery on his arm and leg. But Katie is fine.” Smith says trying to get the lump in his throat to go down. Ross just looks at him with his mouth slightly opened. Ross then turns away and looks into the distance. His eyes clouded. “They'll be okay though. Right?” Ross says quietly. Smith turns away and looks off in the distance too and says “I hope so”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this. It was kind of rushed just because I'll be pretty busy this week so yeah sorry if it's kinda everywhere

Smith has fallen asleep on the couch in the waiting room while Ross is stood over by the vending machine trying to get a candy bar. He pulls his phone out as he waits for the machine to drop his candy bar. He sees a text from Lewis saying “So sorry to hear about that please keep me updated” Ross doesn't even bother to see what time it is. All he knows is that Trott should be out of surgery soon and Katie is still sleeping. Ross told the doctor that he and Smith would go to their room after she woke up. He hears a thump sound and looks back at the vending machine. He reaches down to the door and grabs his candy bar. He walks back over to Smith as he opens the candy bar. He sits down beside him. Smiths auburn curls are messy and he is leaned over the arm of the couch as he sleeps. Ross told him to sleep since he was already awake when he got the call. Ross only had a couple hours of sleep but that's better than nothing. He bites into the candy bar as a doctor walks in the room. A tall woman with blonde hair pinned in the back. “Katie has woken up and is ready to see you” she speaks as she looks down at the clipboard momentarily before walking away. Ross nudges Smith in the shoulder at an attempt to wake him up. “Smith. Hey. Katies awake.” Ross says in a gentle voice. Smith groans and stretches. “What time is it” he asks in a groggy voice. “It's 6:12” Ross says putting his phone back in his pocket. “Guess we should get going” Smith stands and stretches some more as Ross starts walking through the waiting room doorway. Smith bumps into Ross a couple of times as they walk to the room. Ross rounds the corner and walks past a couple of doors until they reach Trott’s and Katie's room. Smith and Ross stop in front of the door and give each other a nervous look before Smith knocks on the door gently. They hear a soft but almost rough voice. 

Smith turns the handle and opens the door. He can feel Ross’s heat radiating off his body. Smith looks around the room. It's long and narrow. There's a bathroom to the left as soon as you enter the room. There's two beds sitting next to each other beside the bathroom. The beds are only about six feet apart. Katie is sitting up with a blanket on her lap. Her red hair looks likes flames in comparison to the white walls of the room. Theres a window on the other side of the room and then there's a couch on the right wall. Ross speaks first “Hey. How you feeling?” “My head hurts but other than that I'm alright. So where's Chris.” She said calmly. Ross looked at Smith hoping he would say something. Smith just kinda stared at Katie in disbelief. “They uh they didn't tell you?” Ross asked voice quivering a little at the fact he would have to tell her what is going on. “No I just woke up and the doctor told me that I had a concussion and I'm lucky that I didn't go in a coma” Katie said. “Well. Uh Trott broke his leg and arm in the accident and they're doing surgery on him now. I don't know when he'll be out” Ross said glancing at Smith who just had his head hung down. 

There was a light knock on the door. “Come in” Ross spoke up. Dr.Yugami walked in the room with his clipboard. “Can I speak to one of you” Dr.Yugami said looking at Ross and Smith. Ross was surprised when Smith said “yeah”. Smith walked out of the room followed by the doctor, shutting the door behind the pair as they left.

Smith doesn't want to talk. This is too much for him. Why did he say yes to this. The doctor cleared his throat before he began to speak “So as you know Chris is still in surgery. And that he has a broken leg and a broken arm” Smith just nodded along. “Well Chris will have to stay here for a couple of days. We need to make sure that he doesn't get an infection in both his leg and arm. “When will he be out of surgery” Smith said. “He should he out any minute now.” The doctor reassured him. Smith just muttered an ok as the doctor patted his back and left. Smith turned the door handle and walked in. He was glad to be back with Ross. Smith doesn't know if he can take this. 

Ross looks at Smith expecting him to say something. But Smith just shuts the door and walks to the couch. Ignoring Ross when he sits next to him. “What happened?” Ross asked obviously worried. “Huh… oh nothing. Trott should be out of surgery soon. And he will have to stay here for a couple of days” Smith says as he slouches over head in his hands. Ross wanted to say something but wasn't sure what. Katie eventually said “Its gonna be okay Smith. Everything's fine” Smith raises his head up a little out of his hands and looks at her and smiles. Ross pats Smith on the back and smiles. “I'm gonna go get another drink. Anyone want anything?” Ross says as he stood up and walked to the door. “Uh yeah. Grab me one too” Smith says quickly. Katie just holds up a little plastic cup filled water. Ross leaves the room in search of a vending machine. 

“Whats wrong” Katie asks voice a little rough.   
“I don't know. Just. Too much.” Smith said looking at her.   
“It's not just about the accident is it?” Katie said voice clearer as she used it more.   
Smith shook his head.   
“You know. You can always talk to me Smith. Even if it's about Chris.”   
“ I know. Just worried about Trott but other stuff has been on my mind lately and the two things aren't mixing well” Smith said laying on the couch.   
“I understand.” Katie pauses before asking “Is it about Ross?”   
Smith sits up and looks at Katie head slightly tilted to the side, eyebrows furrowed.   
“What's going on with you and Ross?” Katie asked happy that she knew Smith as well as she thought.   
“More like what's going on with me….about Ross.” Smith says quietly.  
“I get it. Don't worry about it for now. Just wait. With Chris being in the hospital for a couple of days maybe you could spend more time with Ross” Katie said before taking a sip of water.   
“Yeah maybe” Smith says as he stood up to look out of the window. Why does he only think about shit when other shit is happening. Someone knocks on the door loudly. “Come in” Smith said turning around to see who was there. As the door swung open he saw Trott being wheeled in on a gurney. Several doctors and nurses are behind pushing it. Smith jumps out of the way as they push Trott towards the bed that's beside Katie. The doctors pick up Trott and put him on the bed. Smith has never seen this happen before. Why didn't they just put him in a bed and then bring him here in it. Trott is awake. He has a cut on his forehead and cheek. And there's a bruise on his left arm. He has a cast on his right leg and one on his right arm. smith can clearly see that the other vehicle hit the drivers side. 

“Hey mate, how ya feelin” Smith said smiling a little glad to see Trott finally.   
Trott cleared his throat before speaking in a very husky voice “Well they gave me morphine so I feel fine for now.”   
“Ross is here. He is getting drinks. I'll go get him.”Smith said quickly before practically jogging out the door

 

“I'm so glad your alright. Looks like you took most of the damage” Katie said watching Chris adjust himself so that he was more comfortable.   
“Yeah but I'll be fine. Just a broken leg and arm. How are you? You okay?” Chris said after he got situated   
“Yeah I'm fine. Your worse of than me. So the doctor said that you'll have to stay here for a couple of days.” Katie said in a sad tone   
“Shit. What are we gonna do about content. Stupid accident”   
“You just broke you arm and leg and your worried about content?” Katie said looking at Chris with disbelief but with a smile hinting that she was joking.   
“Well somebody's gotta think about it. Bet Ross and Smith haven't thought about it not once” Chris said.   
“Speaking of those two. Me and Smith were talking earlier and he said that he was worried about you. But he also said that other stuff has been on his mind” Katie said hoping Chris could shed some light on the situation.   
“He hasn't talked to me about anything recently. At least. Not that I can remember” Chris said.   
“Well. Don't say anything but I asked if it had anything to deal with Ross. And he said and I quote “more like what's going on with me about Ross” he paused before saying “about Ross” though” Katie just looked at Trott who was deep in thought.   
“Sounds like someone has feelings for someone” Trott said having no other way to put it.   
“That's exactly what I thought” Katie said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't take a person that long to get a drink but because I'm writing this it does lol


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I suck at writing and I'm sorry but I do try my best. I don't really put much time into writing. If I did it'd probably even worse

“ Ross!” Smith yelled at Ross as he started walking down the hallway.   
“Jesus Smith, calm down” Ross said back.   
“No Trotts out of surgery” Smith says quickly.   
“Shit is he awake?”Ross asks gripping the two drinks in either of his hands.   
“Yeah come on hurry up” Smith says before he grabs Ross’s wrist to pull him in the direction of the room their friends are in. Ross blushes and curses under his breath

Smith had let go of Ross’s wrist as Ross began to knock on the door. He heard Trott and opened the door quickly. He saw Trott’s leg and arm all bandaged up. He had a few scratches. But he's gonna be alright. 

“Your late” Ross said grumpily as he crossed his arms.   
“Yeah well I couldn't exactly wake up from my coma whenever I wanted to” Trott said playfully.   
Ross smiled and was relieved that Trott still had his sense of humor. Smith had sat down on the couch and was talking to Katie. 

“So. How was it?” Ross asked not knowing what else to really talk about.   
“The coma? It was just some empty place. I could hear people talking but could never make out what they were saying” Trott stated quickly.   
“Atleast your okay now” Ross smiled and stared at his friend for a little bit longer before going to sit down on the couch beside Smith. 

After discussing what they'll do about the channel they decided to just make a video explaining what had happened and that everyone is okay. And since Trott was stuck in the hospital. It was up to Ross and Smith to make the video. Katie said she would stay with Trott until he was better. Smith told her to call him if they needed anything. After that Smith and Ross said there goodbyes and left the hospital. 

“You know the people aren't gonna take this well. There's gonna be a lot of questions” Ross said quietly as he followed Smith out into the parking lot.   
“Yeah but it'll be alright. Stop worrying. We just gotta make a video. That's what we do best” Smith said as they slowly approached Ross’s car. Smith had walked him out so that he wouldn't be all alone. Smith didn't want anything bad to happen to him.   
“Alright well I guess I'll see you later” Ross said as he dug his keys out of his pocket.   
“Yeah see yah” Smith walked away. Thinking too much as usual. 

Ross drove home and went to bed immediately. It had been a long day for him. The clock on his bedside table read 8:01 a.m. Ross couldn't remember the last time he had stayed up this late. Not that he had a choice. Ross rolled over and fell asleep. 

The alarm clock was loud and annoying. Smith turned over and hit the button making it stop. Smith groaned as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat there for awhile. He had to meet up with Ross today at the office so that they could make a video. He rolled out of bed and went straight to the shower. He turned the water on and got undressed. He stepped in the relaxingly warm water and let it wake him up a little more. After the shower he got dressed and headed down stairs to make some coffee. 

Ross was getting dressed when he heard his phone go off. He checked it quickly. 

Smith: What time you wanna meet up?  
Ross: Is 3:00 okay for you?  
Smith: Yeah that's good. See you then

Ross put his phone in his back pocket as he walked to the bathroom. He did his hair and put on a hoodie from the day before. Putting on a little bit of cologne on before he trimmed his beard a little. He had particularly trimmed his neck beard. Which was starting to become more noticeable. After that he checked the time and figured he had enough time to eat. He didn't want to go alone so he texted Smith. 

Ross: Wanna grab some lunch?

Ross put his phone back in his pocket and went to his kitchen to make some coffee. 

Smith was sipping his coffee as he scrolled through twitter. He was sat at his dinner table waiting for the time to pass. He got bored of twitter quickly and went to sit down on his couch and watch some Netflix. He had been watching this stupid show while he waited. He didn't really like it but he kept watching anyway. He heard his phone go off so he checked it. It was Ross. Smith read the message and felt butterflies in his stomach. He put his hands on his head and made a frustrated sound. Why the fuck does this happen now. After all these years it had to be this particular week that he had feelings for his best friend. He didn't want to text back. As much as he wanted to get food and hang out with Ross he doesn't know whether he could handle it. 

Smith: Yeah sure. I could come by and pick you up if you want.   
Ross: Can we walk?   
Smith: Yeah. I'll be there soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Im trying my best to keep the story going but I don't really know what to do next. Feel free to leave suggestions for me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I'm writing anymore

Ross was sat at his table waiting for Smith. Ross was actually more excited than usual. Usually Trott's with them but without him he wonders how Smith will be. It's been awhile since the last time him and Smith had just hung out together. He tried to remember the last time it was just him and Smith. The only thing he could recall was a lot of drinking. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. He stood up quickly and looked through the peep hole to see Smith standing there looking at his feet waiting for him to answer the door. His hair is messy as always and he's wearing a t-shirt with a jacket. 

Smith stood there waiting. He raised his arm and was about to knock on the door again. The door swung open and Smith stopped. Smith looked at Ross. He was wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans. His hair looking like usual. Smith smelled some type of fragrance. 

“Uh, ready to go?” Ross said as he watched Smith.   
Smith realized his arm was still raised and quickly put it down before saying “Yeah lets go” 

Smith and Ross are silently walking to a place to eat. They had decided to eat at In-N-Out for lunch. They got their food and ate, having light banter here and there. They talked as they walked to the office. They were both laughing at something Ross had said and didn't notice they were already at the office. Smith held the door open for Ross. Ross called the elevator and they both waited silently, both thinking. The elevator doors opened and Smith beckoned for Ross to go in first. Smith stepped in after him and Ross pressed the button labeled 2. 

“How should we start the video?” Ross said after he clears his throat.   
“We could just say we have an announcement to make and then explain the situation” Smith said.   
“Have you been thinking about it a lot?” Ross asked quietly.   
“The video or Trott?” Smith asked confused as he turned his head to look at Ross.   
“Well both”Ross said turning his head. Blue bleeding into blue.   
Smith felt the butterflies again. He just turned his head towards the elevator doors as they opened up. He gestured for Ross to go first again.  
“Yeah I have. But I've been thinking about other stuff too.” Smith said after getting out of the elevator.   
“Yeah. Me too” was all Ross said as they both walked through the office. Not many people were there. 

Smith walked behind Ross admiring the way the man carried himself. He walked so gracefully. Ross opened the door to their rooms and began to get some camera equipment. 

“Wanna film in the office or somewhere else?” Smith asked as he grabbed an SD card out of its little case on his desk.   
“Might as well do it here. Besides I could edit it quickly and upload it.” Ross said as he adjusted the camera on the tripod he had set up.   
Smith rolled over both of their desk chairs in front of the camera. He sat down waiting for Ross.   
Ross hit record and smiled at Smith as he sat down in the chair beside him. Smith felt better with Ross near him. It was calming.   
“Hello everyone. We have an announcement to make” Ross paused and Smith took the opportunity to lighten the mood a little.   
“And before you guys assume anything. No. We aren't getting married.” Smith heard Ross giggle a little and felt a lot better.   
“No but seriously” Ross looked at Smith when he said seriously but turned back toward the camera “Trott and Katie were in an accident last night. Trott won't be back for awhile so we won't be posting regularly for awhile.” Ross said hopping Smith would pick up. Ross was relieved to hear Smith clear his throat.   
“We will be posting twice a week. We have a couple of videos left that will go out later this week. And that should be it” Smith said quickly hoping he didn't sound like he didn't want to make the announcement. He was super close to Ross he noticed. They were sat in silence for a moment before Ross asked “Think that'll do?”   
“Hope so. Don't really know what else to say.” Smith said leaning back in his chair more.   
“Alright let's say goodbye and then I'll get this edited real quick and post it.” Ross said and Smith and him said they're goodbyes. When they were done, Ross got up and walked over to the camera. Smith couldn't help but watch the man. He just wanted to give him a big hug. Should he? Ross seems stressed. Hugs are supposed to help that right? 

Ross had grabbed the SD card out of the camera and he was about to grab his chair but Smith had draped his arms over his shoulders. Ross hugged back and wondered what was happening. Ross laid his head on the slightly taller mans shoulder. They stayed that way for about a minute until Smith broke away and left the room. Ross watched the man with a confused look on his face as he left and wondered what happened. He decided to give Smith some space and edited the video. 

Smith needed to talk to some one. But who? There's hardly anyone in the office right now. Smith walked to the main area in search of someone. He saw Harry, Tom, Ben, Duncan, Sjin and Lewis. Lewis was talking to Duncan and Sjin. Smith waited for Lewis to stop talking so he could go ask him some questions. He walked over to the little kitchen area and made a cup of tea. He grabbed a mug and nearly dropped it when he heard someone behind him say “Hey. How's it going?” 

Smith turned around to see Lewis. Smith smiled and told the man that he was doing alright but he needed to talk to him about something. Lewis led them to his recording space so they could talk. Smith was glad Lewis understood that it was something serious. Probably not about what Lewis was thinking but it was still serious. 

Smith walked into the room and Lewis shut the door behind him. It smelled nice in the little room. He could see a little candle on the desk. “So what's going on?” Lewis asked with an inquisitive look as he leaned on the desk.   
“Okay so, ugh this is so stupid. Look. Don't make fun of me okay” Smith said looking at the shorter man.   
“Smith I don't care how stupid something may sound I'm still here for you” Lewis said urging the man to talk.   
Smith pulled Lewis's chair out from under the desk and sat down. He put his elbows on his knees and held his head up. “Too much is going on. And I don't know what to do anymore.” Smith mumbled slightly because of his hands on his cheeks   
“Is it about Trott?” Lewis said moving to lean on the wall behind him.   
“Yes and no. I feel so bad that Trott and Katie were in an accident. I mean hell he broke his arm and leg. He probably could've died” Smith was rambling and he knew it.   
“Yeah but he didn't. It's okay to worry though. But it's unhealthy to worry too much. And that's what your doing right now” Lewis explained. They sat in silence for a moment.   
“So. You said yes and no. What's the no part?” Lewis asked, breaking the silence.   
Smith froze but realized that that's why he came to Lewis in the first place.   
“Well……its about….Ross” Smith said pausing just in case Lewis wanted to say anything.   
“Smith.” Lewis had crouched down and looked Smith dead in the eyes and said “your not about to tell me what I think your about to tell me are you?”   
“What do you think I'm about to tell you.” Smith asked curiously.   
“Well. I don't know. That you guys….fucked” Lewis said bluntly.   
I wish Smith thought as he looked back at the ground for a moment. He looked back up when he heard Lewis stand up. Smith was about to explain the situation but Lewis had this look on his face. It was mixed with confusion and happiness. Lewis had a smirk on his face but his brows were furrowed.   
“What?” Smith asked quietly   
“Your the one who said it.” Lewis remarked his smirk turning into a smile.   
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Smith was becoming frustrated.   
“You said I wish”. Lewis said smile leaving his face.   
“Sorry. This is just a lot right now and I don't know what's going on with me. I didn't know I was gay or bisexual or whatever the fuck. All I know is that I can't stop watching him and thinking about him.” Smith explained, hoping the other man would understand.   
“Sounds like a crush. If I were you I'd just tell him.” Lewis stated as he leaned back against the wall.   
“Yeah but how do I even know if he's interested in me or men period” Smith said trying to stay calm and quiet.   
“I mean I could help you out if you want” Lewis said quickly.   
“How the hell are you gonna help me out” Smith leaned back in the chair looking at Lewis.   
“Same way I'm helping you right now. Talking” Lewis said.   
“What! No Lewis you can't say anything” Smith just wanted to go hide.   
“Shut up stay here or just go do whatever, I'm gonna go talk to him” Lewis stated before he opened the door and left. Smith sat there for a few minutes. Why in the world did he have to go to Lewis. Of all people he picked Lewis. Smith rubbed his eyes and stood up and left the small room. He walked to the elevator and left. He didn't want to be there once Ross found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it so far. I'm trying to make suspense build up but my gay soul can't help but get right to the point


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This switches around a lot. I'm sorry

“Uh can I get a cup of coffee with sugar ,no creamer please ?” Smith asked politely.   
“Yes sir that'll be five forty eight” the woman behind the register said.   
Smith reached into his back pocket and grabbed his wallet. He got the money out and handed it to the woman. She took it and smiled at him, he smiled back. He put his wallet back in his pocket while the woman handed him a receipt and his coffee. He took both and went over to the corner of the little shop and saw a empty booth. He set the coffee and his receipt down as he began to sit. The seat made a noise as he shifted over into the middle of the seat. He picked up the cup of coffee. It was a little small but he didn't care. He took a sip of the coffee and it was bitter but sweet. He looked out the window to see the street full of people walking towards who knows where. It wasn't busy in the coffee shop thank goodness. He kept watching the streets. He doesn't know what he's looking for. He just stares. He's caught off guard when he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He set his coffee down and stretched his leg out so he could grab his phone from his pocket. He clicks the home button of his iPhone and sees a text, it's from Katie. 

Katie: So Trott is getting a new cast and then he will be discharged  
Smith: Ew discharge   
Smith: I’ll be there in a few  
Katie: XD okay 

Smith grabbed his coffee and left the shop. He stood outside for a minute enjoying the cool breeze that had ruffled his hair a little. It was cold outside and he didn't feel like going all the way back home to get his car. He pulled out his phone and called a cab. 

 

“What'd he say?” Chris asked excitedly.   
“He said ‘ew discharge’ and then he said he'll be here in a few” Katie said laughing a little.   
“You think the channel will respond to this well?”Chris asked Katie   
“I'm sure everything will be fine. Your lucky to be able to leave so soon.” Katie said hoping that'll help her boyfriend calm down.   
“Yeah your right. Did you text Ross?”   
“Yeah. He said he was talking to Lewis and once their done he'd be on his way”   
“Okay cool. Hope they don't throw a party for me at the office or something”   
“Your know they might. They love you, you know” Katie was sitting on the couch and walked over to Chris who was laying in the hospital bed. She leaned down to whisper to him   
“Just like me” and gave him a quick kiss. 

 

“I'll talk to later yeah?” Ross said as if it was a question.   
“Yeah. Text me” Lewis said as he watched the taller man gather his things and leave for the elevator.   
Ross had his phone and hoodie in his hand as he quickly walked to the elevator. The doors were already opened and he stepped inside and tapped a button. He pulled his hoodie on while he waited for the elevator to stop. He heard the bell ding as he adjusted the hoodie so that he didn't look like he had just put it on without a care in the world. He walked out of the offices lobby. He cursed under his breath at how cold it was getting. The sun was beginning to set and he knew he couldn't walk to the hospital. He pulled his phone out to text someone. 

 

Smith paid the cab driver before he got out of the cab. He thanked the cab driver as he drove off. Smith turned around and saw the front of the hospital. It was tall and the lights were becoming more noticeable as the night approaches. He walked towards the front doors and they swung open. The air was warm inside the hospital but it still smelled bad. He walked past the desk and went straight to the elevator. He got into it and pressed a button. He waited for the elevator to ding but it had stopped. The doors opened and he saw two people who walked inside. He moved over to make a little room. He waited for the elevator doors to close and for him to get to Trott's floor. The elevator dinged and he quickly walked out into the familiar room. He walked around the wide open room until he saw Trott's door. He looked at the file that was in a plastic thing on the wall. He made sure it still said Christopher Trott before he knocked on the door. It did and he proceeded to knock on the door. He heard Trott's voice and he opened the door slowly. He saw Trott still sitting in the hospital bed and Katie was on the couch. 

“Hey, long time no see” Trott said as Smith closed the door behind him.   
“It's only been a day. You really miss me that much Scrottimus?” Smith said as he walked towards Trott to give him a hug. Trott reached out his good arm and wrapped it around Smith’s neck. Smith knew it was an awkward hug but he needed it.   
“How's the hospital treating yah?” Smith asked as he pulled away but stayed close.   
“Better than you and Ross ever have” Trott said smiling.   
“Pfft whatever. You know you love it” Smith said as he began to walk towards the couch and sit by Katie.   
“So I think the doctor said he'll be around in about five minutes to replace the casts” Katie's said as Smith got adjusted.   
“Think Ross’ll make it in time?” Trott asked.   
Smith froze. He hasn't even thought about Ross until now. He didn't realize that of course Trott texted him too. Katie must've noticed Smith’s tiny meltdown because she paused before speaking.   
“I'm sure he will. I don't think Lewis would keep him that long” Katie said glancing back at Smith. Smith fidgeted a little as a silence fell upon the three. Trott cleared his throat seemingly loud in the quiet room.   
“Smith. We know.” Trott began.   
Smith looked at him. His face turning a bright red. He thought he was going to be sick. He had to say something. Smith turned away from Trott and looked at his hands. Trying to calm himself down.   
“Smith it's okay. We just want you to be happy. And we're here if you need anything okay?” Katie said slowly.   
Smith opened his mouth but nothing came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.   
“What's wrong with me.” Smith said as he sat up on the couch with a hand on his head.   
“Mate. Look. I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him. I've known Ross and I don't think he's against anything happening between you two.” Trott said.   
“And how do you know that?” Smith looked up at Trott. He could cry if he let himself.   
“Because. I've seen the way he looks at you Smith” Trott said wanting to get up and pat his friend on the back.   
“What do I do” Smith said calmly. He saw Trott open his mouth but was interrupted by a knock on the door. Katie said come in and the door opened and he saw Ross. Ross opened the door more and Lewis was right behind him. 

“Hey how's it going” Ross said as he walked over to Trott to give him a hug like Smith had done earlier.   
“Doing alright. Uh thanks Lewis for coming. Didn't expect you to be free tonight” Trott said trying to keep a conversation going without leaving anyone out.   
“Well Ben had to leave so we cancelled the stream. And Ross needed a ride.” Lewis gestured to Ross as he spoke.   
“Uh I'll be right back” Smith said quickly as he got up to leave the room. Everyone just sat there as Smith left. When the door closed everyone looked at each other for explanations.   
“I don't think he's felling well” Trott quickly said.   
“Hey have you guys thought about any more characters for the DnD stream coming up?” Lewis asked.   
“Yeah we have some ideas” Ross said as he walked over to the couch and sat down where Smith was once sitting. It was warm and comfortable. 

Smith was stood looking at himself in the mirror. He had gone to the bathroom to try and calm his nerves down. He decided to text Lewis to come to the bathroom quickly. Lewis agreed and Smith waited for the door to open. He paced around the bathroom sinks a little bit before he heard the bathroom door open and he saw the shorter man walk through. Lewis walked over to the farthest corner of the bathroom where the sinks stopped.   
“Ross?” Lewis asked as he leaned against the bathroom wall looking over at Smith.   
Smith nodded before saying “What did you say to him?”   
“I only asked him a couple of questions.” Lewis said quickly.   
“What did you ask him” Smith began walked towards the the shorter man stopping a foot away. Arms crossed over his chest.   
“Well. I can't tell you” Lewis had began to stand properly.   
“What the fuck do you mean you can't tell me” Smith got closer to Lewis and basically had him pinned against the wall. Both of Smith’s arms beside the shorter man’s head.   
“ I promised okay” Lewis said quickly hoping that Smith would back off but he didn't.   
“Why can't you just te- The bathroom door opened up and Smith dropped one arm and looked over to see a very red Ross. Ross quickly realized what was happening and quickly walked out the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is everyone always getting interrupted in my story's


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible writer back at it again with a new chapter

Ross walked out of the bathroom. He tried to forget the image of Smith pinning Lewis against the wall. Were they kissing? Ross tries to push the thoughts away as he walks down the hall towards the waiting room that him and Smith had sat in just the day before.

Ross walked into the waiting room and went straight for the vending machine. Hoping a nice cool drink would calm his nerves down a bit. He put the money in and pressed a button and waited for his drink. He heard a thud and reached down through the little door and pulled out his drink. He turned away from the vending machine and walked towards a seat. He saw someone else on the other side of the room. They were on their phone. Ross sat down at a table. He twisted the cap on the bottle and heard it hiss when the cap was removed. He took a couple of gulps after realizing how dry his mouth was. He felt condensation on the bottle run down over his fingers. He waited for a minute. And decided he would go back to Trott and Katie. 

“Fucking hell!” Smith pushed off the wall and paced around the bathroom, both arms behind his head.   
“Go after him” Lewis said quietly.   
“After he just saw me pining over you? Are you crazy!” Smith spat.   
“I'm sure he’ll understand if you just tell him what was happening. You gotta tell him some day. I'm sure he wouldn't mind it if you made a move on him. Just saying. Oh and by the way, he said he didn't know” Lewis walked towards the bathroom door and left. 

Smith just stood there watching the other man leave the room.The heavy door closing behind him. Smith went over to the bathroom sinks. He put both his hands on one and looked at himself in the mirror. What doesn't Ross know? If he's into men? Or into me? Smith began to feel sick. What if he had just ruined the only chance he ever had with Ross? What if Ross thinks Smiths into Lewis instead? And now Trott knows too. Is he that obvious? Or did Katie tell him? Smith turns the handle of the sink and splashes water on his face. He turns it off and walked over to the towel dispenser and dried his hands and face. He dropped the towel in the trash on his way out of the bathroom. 

Ross was sat talking to Trott about the video he and Smith made. There was a knock on the door and Katie told them to come in. Ross was sat on the couch waiting for the door to open more so that he could see who it was. It was a doctor. He had a white coat on with a clipboard under his left arm.   
“Good evening everyone” The doctor said calmly. Everyone said good evening back and the doctor continued.   
“I'm here to take Chris to get some new casts put on. It'll only take a moment, you guys can wait in waiting room since Chris will be discharged after we're done getting his cast put on” 

Ross stood up and gestured to Katie to leave the room first.   
“See you later mate” Ross said as he walked out the room. He heard the doctor messing with the machines as they left the room. Ross shut the door and turned to Katie to say something but Katie had spoken before he could.   
“ I'll text Smith and Lewis to tell them to meet at the waiting room.” She said quickly as she pulled out her phone and began texting. Ross scratched the back of his neck at the mention of the other two men. He stood there awkwardly as he waited for the red head to finish texting them.   
“Their already there apparently” Katie said hesitantly.   
“Well I guess lets go then.” Ross said quickly walking away. Leaving the red head behind a little. 

Smith walked into the waiting room and to his surprise he saw Lewis sitting at a table. He saw   
Lewis look up and gestured for Smith to sit down. Smith walked over and sat down.   
“I'm sorry” Smith said quietly.  
“It's okay. I know this shits frustrating” Lewis said giving Smith a little smile. Lewis's phone buzzed.   
“Oooooo looks like someone's worried about you” Smith joked.   
“Ha yeah right. Just Katie. She said to meet them here. Trott's getting his new casts.” Lewis said as he texted back.   
“You think Ross said anything?” Smith asked.   
“I don't know. Probably not but if he did I highly doubt they'll bring it up.” Lewis said as he put his phone back in his pocket.   
“I need a drink” Smith groaned.   
“Yeah. Wouldn't mind some gin right about now”   
“Nah whiskey is the best.”  
“Maybe to you. But gin is where its at”   
“You talk about gin as if it's sacred”  
“Well I like it a lot and it's a nice treat here and there”   
Smith heard footsteps echoing in the hallway outside of the waiting room. He didn't turn his head until he heard a familiar voice not so far away. He turned to see Katie and Ross walking into the waiting room towards him and Lewis. Katie sat down at the table while Ross grabbed another chair and pulled it up in between Smith and Lewis. Lewis gave Smith a sideways glance.   
“We should hit the bar after Trott's done. I'm sure he'd like a drink after all this” Smith said hoping everyone would agree.   
“Yeah that'd be nice” Katie replied.   
“Yeah I could go for a nice drink” Ross said looking Smith in the eyes. Making Smith fidget in his seat a little trying to make the sick feeling in his stomach go away.   
“Uh can I talk to you?” Smith said with all his courage as he looked at Ross.   
“Sure” Ross smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm gonna make this go


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Maybe. Depends lol

Ross got out of his chair and put it back at the other table he got it from. He glanced over at Smith and he was walking towards the waiting room doors. Ross looked over to Lewis with a glare but Lewis only grinned and winked. Ross rolled his eyes and walked towards where Smith had gone. 

Smith paced in circles in the hallway outside of the waiting room. Does he tell Ross how he feels? Should he just make a move like Lewis said? Should he just talk about what happened in the bathroom? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps approaching him. Smith spun around to see who it was. His hand brushed against some fabric before he realized it was Ross. Who was standing way too close for Smith. Smith felt his cheeks get hot and hoped that he wasn't noticeably nervous. Smith stepped back a little and scratched his neck as he began to talk.

“Uhm well……” Smith fell quite trying to think of what to say. He knew some time had passed and he was avoiding any eye contact as much as possible.   
“So when were you gonna tell me that you and Lewis got together?” Ross’s voice had changed. It was serious but Smith could hear some type of emotion in it. Smith looked at Ross, he had his arms crossed but he didn't look too mad but not too happy either.  
“We aren't” Smith said voice low.   
“Then what were you guys doing when I walked into the bathroom” Ross grew more serious with every word.   
“We were talking about stuff. And what if I was with Lewis? What's wrong with that?” Smith began to question why his friend was so angry. He noticed Ross shifted his gaze to his feet.   
“Ross..?” Smith said hesitantly.   
After hearing no answer Smith walked closer to Ross. He put his index finger under Ross’s chin tugging for him to look at Smith. Ross didn't resist and looked Smith in the eyes. Smith saw his eyes were watering a little. This was the first time in awhile Smith had seen Ross cry. Ross looked away momentarily and wiped the corner of his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. Ross looked back at Smith and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried again and looked at his feet.  
“Because…”Ross muttered under his breath and Smith had to strain to here it.   
Smith put his finger under Ross’s chin again and pulled his head up to meet Smiths gaze. Smith had moved much closer than before. Ross could feel Smith’s uneven breathing along his cheek.   
“Smith…” Ross whispered. Smith looked at Ross’s lips and then back at Ross. Ross did the same and started leaning a little bit closer and Smith realized what was happening. Smiths finger was still on Ross’s chin but moved it to cup his cheek as he closed the distance between them. Ross’s lips were softer than he had expected. The kiss was passionate and they soon broke apart for air.   
“I thought you'd never do that” Ross said quickly looking down and noticed that both his hands were on Smith’s hips. Ross quickly moved them away from Smith.   
“How long?” Smith asked voice still low.   
“I don't know. Awhile now” Ross looked at Smith as he talked.   
Smith brought them back into a heated kiss. Ross moved his mouth in rhythm with Smith’s. Smith moved away first.   
“Why didn't you say anything?” Smith asked voice a bit louder now.   
“Well I didn't even think you were into guys and then I saw you with Lewis in the bathroom and thought I'd never have a chance” Ross blushed slightly.   
“What did Lewis say to you? In the office earlier today?”   
“How'd you know we ta-”  
“I'm the one who asked him to talk to you” Smith said quickly.   
“He asked if I was interested in gay porn. Which caught me off guard because it came out of no where and at first I thought he was hitting on me.” Ross stifled a laugh.   
“Yeah well that wouldn't surprise me if he had” Smith said looking towards the waiting room door. Making sure no one had come out and saw them.   
“So what are we doing?” Ross asked voice low. Smith realized he had one hand on Ross’s shoulder and the other on his hip. Smith released him immediately and took a step back.   
“We should probably get back” Ross said filling in the silence that had settled over the two.   
“We don't have to worry about them finding out” Smith looked back at Ross who had a confused look on his face.   
“Well I told Katie something and then I told Lewis and I’m pretty sure Katie told Trott” Smith said resisting every urge to just pull the other man into another kiss.   
“Should we tell them?” Ross asked.   
“Nah, they can wait. First we're gonna go get a drink later tonight and if we're drunk enough then they might be lucky enough to find out” Smith said laughing a little.   
“I don't plan on getting drunk though” Ross said giggling a little.   
“Oh yeah you are”   
“Trying to get into my pants already Smith?”  
“Wha- No. I mean. Maybe”   
Ross busted out laughing.   
“Okay lets go. Keep quiet for now but we gotta tell them soon” Ross said turning away to walk towards the waiting room. Smith walked up close behind Ross and grabbed Ross’s butt. Ross squealed a little and turned around to swat at Smith. Who was laughing uncontrollably.


End file.
